Adventure of Donut Man and Rich Boy
by Leviathos
Summary: Meet Grimm and Colin... in Superhero costumes! See them as they fight crime and evil! RR please, it's my first fanfic.
1. Heroes are Born!

Hiya, people! I bring you, my first fanfic! Well, it's really my first. The other one was my bro's...

Disclaimer: I do not own Advance Wars. Like what the others said...

In the darkest depths of the city, where evil lurks behind shadow alleys, and our heroes were still at war against Black Hole. We have know one to protect one lonely city until these two unexpected COs decided to become… SUPERHEROES!

Meet Donut Man and Rich Boy!

Episode 1- Heroes are Born!

"Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Superman!" said the TV. Colin, rich CO of Blue Moon, and Grimm, fat CO of Yellow Comet, were watching TV in the Allied Nations HQ. They were bored out of their minds what to do, so they were watching TV. Then, Grimm had an idea.

"Hey, Colin," said Grimm.

"What?" answered Colin in a bored mood.

"I was wondering… what if we become superheroes?" Grimm suggested. Colin thought he was kidding.

"You're joking."

Grimm told him he wasn't kidding. "But look at Superman! He's so popular because he saved a city! I'm guessing if we become superheroes, we'll be just as popular as him!"

"What do you mean 'popular'? We saved the freaking world from Vinn, the ultimate total chaos! Why do we need superpowers? How can we even afford superpowers?" asked Colin, trying to give a point to Grimm.

"We command, not kill. I'm tired of commanding! And think about it, Colin. You're rich."

Since Colin was so bored, he was thinking he should play along.

"Go on…" he said.

"All we have to do is to buy powers, costumes, and report to the city hall!" explained Grimm.

"Go on…"

"That's all, that's the plan."

"Go on…"

"Whatever."

So Colin and Grimm went to the Allied Nations HQ Plaza to make plans. They brought papers to brainstorm their ideas.

"Okay, Colin. First, we need names. Since I like donuts, why not call me… Donut Man?" suggested Grimm.

Colin was confused. "Uh… Donut Man?"

"Gwar har har!" he laughed, "I love that name! It makes me feel the power of donuts! Anyway, what's your superhero name, Colin?"

He was thinking. "Let's see… I'm rich… and I own servants…"

Grimm thought of one. "Great! We'll call you Rich Boy!"

Colin doesn't care much. "Eh, fair enough."

Grimm wrote the names and stuff. "Next, we need costumes," he said.

Colin got to excitement. "Oh! I'll go get us a tailor!" He whistled and clapped his hands. "Oh, servant! Come here, chop chop!" A servant with the name of Hubert McLane came to them.

The servant asked, "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to find a top class tailor right now, chop chop!" he commanded, clapping his hands.

"Indeed, sir." He went away to find the tailor. Colin left with him, too. They left Grimm alone.

"Well, that leaves me with the designs!" he said, excitedly. "Gwar har har har!"

I have some more premade, but they're in script mode and that would probably kick me out. Hope you like it so far, especially when you meet the other Cos in superhero and villian form...


	2. Grimm's Lovely Designs

Episode 2: Grimm's Lovely Designs

Grimm was in his room, thinking how he'll make the costumes for Donut Man and Rich Boy. "Okay, I'll start with my costume first," he said, "First I need to sketch my body." He picked up his pencil and started. He drew himself detailed. I mean very detailed.

"DANG! I look fat! What am I doing these days?" he blurted out. Grimm thought what happened.

-Flashback-

"Grimm, you're eating all our food supplies!" yelled Sonja.

"Shut up, kid!" he continued eating, "Mmm... Yummy!"

-Reality-

"Oh yeah, I remember. Those were good food back then…" he dreamed about it for awhile. "Where was I? Oh yeah, the costume..."

He continued working on the drawing.

"Since I'm Donut Man, I want… a donut in the center of the costume! Yeah, I like it! But I need a more noticeable sign. A donut… with a bite on it! Oh yeah, I'm awesome! I'll also put a donut mask to cover my identity. Next, the utility belt! I need… Donutrang pocket, DonutBomb pocket, DonutKnuckle pocket, and a donut hoster! Gwar har har, they should call me the best!"

He finished his costume and moves on to draw Colin's costume.

"Okay, first to draw Colin's body shape."

He drew it. This time, he's too lazy to make it detailed, so expect an oval as a body shape.

"Since he's… well… rich, I think he deserved a dollar sign on his costume. Also, a dollar mask. But what about his utility belt? Why does he need one, he has servants! What else does he need, coins and bells? Hm… that's a pretty good idea!"

Colin came in with news.

"I found a tailor just across the street. Got the designs?" he asked.

"Yeah, here you go!" Grimm handed the sketches of the costume designs to Colin.

"These are pretty good designs," he complimented. "Okay… oh, servant!" Colin called. A servant named Hubert McLane came in.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"I want you to give these designs to the tailor, chop chop! I don't pay you to stay there, chop chop!" he commanded and clapped.

"Right away, sir," said the servant, leaving to follow the master's orders.

Yes, I know my chapter's are short. But it gets really good, and the next chapter will show Donut Man and Rich Boy in action!


End file.
